All About That Bass
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: When Timmy gets a new bass guitar and shows it off to Sunny, Rox, Blair, and Doodle, they invite him to join Sunny & The Sun Rays as their bass player.


**All About That Bass**

* * *

A.N. Well, here it is, my first piece of Sunny Day fan content. Before this story starts, I'd like to address just one thing that happens in my universe: Sunny and her friends are portrayed as teenagers and not kids like their mainstream counterparts and living with their parents. This is because I find it alarming that a lot of Nick Jr. shows like this don't show the kid character's parents and driving a car (the Glam Van in this case) underage and doing the things that they do without any adult supervision, which is kind of illegal when you have a mind like mine, since you need to be at least 16 in order to get a driver's license (Well, actually, you need to obtain a Learner's Permit first before learning to drive, but you get my point). Now, I'm not giving Nick Jr. grief about this, I'm just voicing my opinion.

A.N. 2. The reason this story was written is because I am sort of disappointed that Sunny's band, & The Sun Rays, doesn't have a bass player, and in my own honest opinion, if you're going to have a band, having a bass player is a must. Now, I get that some bands in real life don't have an official bassist, but rather a touring bassist, and that's okay, as long as there's a bassist there period.

Well, enough said, let's just get into the story, shall we?

* * *

One day in Friendly Falls, Sunny Day and her good friends Rox, Blair, and her dog Doodle were wrapping up another day at the hair salon at which they worked.

"Well, that's the end of another work day." said Sunny as she put the "Closed" sign on the door. "Great job, everyone, as always."

"Thanks." said Blaire. "And you weren't too shabby yourself."

Just then, their friend Timmy entered the building. He was carrying two black objects in his hands, a long rectangular one in his left hand and a smaller square covered by a black cloth one in his right.

"Sorry, Timmy, we're closed." said Sunny.

But then, Rox noticed the strange boxes Timmy was carrying.

"Sunny, I don't think Timmy's here for an appointment." she said.

"That's right." said Timmy. "I came to show you guys something."

"Cool. What is it?" asked Sunny.

"I'll show you." said Timmy.

Timmy set the longer box on the ground and opened it up, revealing an Ibanez TMB100 four-string electric bass guitar in a Soda Blue finish. He then lifted the cloth off the smaller object, reavling it to be a Fender Rumble 25 bass guitar amplifier. Needless to say, everyone was surprised.

"Wow." said Sunny. "Neat bass."

"Thanks." said Timmy.

"Where did you get those?" asked Blair.

"I got these bad boys at the Guitar Center downtown." said Timmy. "The bass was $199.99. The amp was 100 bucks less."

Blair got out her tablet computer and did the math on the calculator app.

"So, the bass was $199.99 and the amp was 100 bucks less, making that $99.99, which brings the total to $299.98." she said.

"Wow, almost 300!" said Rox. "How did your folks get that money?"

"Actually, the money was all mine." said Timmy. "I earned it from mowing lawns."

"Nice." said Rox. "Can you play?"

"Yeah." said Timmy. "I've been having lessons. Just let me get set up first."

"Alright." said Sunny.

With that, after plugging his amp in, hooking the bass up to it, and making sure the bass was in tune, which it was, Timmy proceeded to play the entire bass track to "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen. When he was finished, everyone applauded.

"That was awesome!" said Doodle.

"Yah, you totally rock!" said Rox.

"Thanks." said Timmy. "This was actually the first song I learned."

Just then, Sunny had an idea.

"Hey, maybe we could invite Timmy to join Sunny & The Sun Rays!" she said.

"Nice idea." said Blair.

"Yeah!" said Rox. "In fact, having a bassist in the band would be a great choice, because no band is complete without a bassist. I mean, think of how The Beatles would've been like without Paul McCartney, and The Who without John Entwistle, and the Rolling Stones without Bill Wyman, and Led Zeppelin without John Paul Jones, and RHCP* without Flea, and Dream Theater without John Myung, and Queen without John Deacon, and Rush without Geddy Lee, and-"

"Okay, Rox, we get it." said Doodle, cutting off Rox.

"Yes, many famous bands like those would've been different without a bassist." said Sunny. "Of course, we should let Timmy decide if he wants to or not."

They then looked at Timmy.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Sunny.

"Hmm...I'll talk to my parents about it and get back to you tomorrow." said Timmy.

"Sounds good." said Sunny.

That evening, Timmy was having dinner with his parents, Christopher and Ashley, the former of whom had brought home Chick-fil-A for dinner. Timmy told his folks about Sunny's proposal.

"I think you joining the band sounds like a great idea." said Ashley.

"Yeah, champ, go for it!" said Christopher.

"Alright, I think I will." said Timmy.

Back at Sunny's place, Sunny and Doodle were themselves talking while getting ready for bed.

"I hope Timmy accepts our proposal." said Doodle. "It'll be nice having another boy in the band. Don't get me wrong, I like performing with you and the other girls, but sometimes, I feel left out since I'm the only male."

Sunny giggled.

"I understand." said Sunny. "Well, good night."

"Good night." said Doodle.

The next day, Sunny and her friends were on their lunch break when they saw a man tape a piece of paper to the door and leave. Curious, Rox went to check it out, and found it to be a flyer for a singing competition.

"Oh, wow!" she said.

Rox showed the flyer to the others.

"Sounds like fun!" said Blair.

Just then, the phone rang, and Blair answered.

"Hello, Sunny's Hair Salon." said Blair.

On the other end was Timmy.

"Hi, Blair, it's me." said Timmy. "Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure." said Blair as she did just that.

"Hi, all." said Timmy once he was on speaker. "I'm calling to let you know that I spoke with my parents, and they said I should accept your offer, and I will."

Sunny, Doodle, Blair, and Rox were all pleased to hear this news.

"That's great!" said Sunny. "By the way, did you hear about a singing competition?"

"Yes, actually." said Timmy. "I heard about it on the news this morning. And I thought of a good song we could sing."

"Cool, what is it?" asked Sunny.

"I'll tell you when I come over for practice." said Timmy.

"Alright." said Sunny.

Soon, Timmy arrived at the salon with his bass.

"So, what's the song?" asked Doodle.

"I was thinking we could sing "Just What I Needed" by The Cars." said Timmy. "I thought that song would be good because it's sung by the band's bassist, Benjamin Orr."

"Ooh, nice choice." said Sunny.

"Yeah." said Rox. "I think that'll also be a nice way for us to pay tribute to Ric Ocasek."

"Indeed." said Timmy.

"Well, what're we sitting around here for?" asked Sunny. "We've got some rehearsing to do!"

With that, everyone grabbed their gear and started rehearsing, and in no time they were finished.

"Great job, guys." said Sunny. "Especially you on the bass, Timmy. Who knew you were such a great singer?"

"Aw, shucks, Sunny, you don't have to say that." said Timmy, blushing.

"I mean it." said Sunny. "Rox was right, any band sounds much better with a bass player."

Later that evening, Sunny & The Sun Rays were backstage at the venue of the singing competition. They were scheduled to perform after Lacey and Cindy, who were at the time singing "I Know Where It's At" by the English-Canadian girl group All Saints. While that performance was underway, the Sun Rays rehearsed one final time. As they were finishing up, the manager came to them.

"You're on soon, Sun Rays." he said.

"Alright, thanks." said Sunny.

"No problem." said the manager.

The manager then left, and it was soon time for Sunny & The Sun Rays to take the stage. However, while Sunny, Rox, Blair, and Doodle did that, Timmy stayed backstage. Sunny then spoke into the mic.

"Hello, everyone." said Sunny. "Before we do our song, I'd like to announce that tonight, we have a new member joining us. Please give a big hand for our new member, on the bass guitar, Timmy!"

At that moment, Timmy walked in from backstage, his bass slung over his shoulder, waving to the crowd as they cheered.

"Thanks for the intro, Sunny." said Timmy. "Ladies and gentlemen, our song tonight is our way of paying tribute to one Richard Theodore Otcasek, better known as Ric Ocasek, lead singer for the band The Cars, who, as a lot of you already know, is no longer with us, as he was taken from this planet by heart disease on the 15th of September."

"That's right." said Sunny. "May his soul be at peace."

"Yup." said Timmy. "And now, here's "Just What I Needed"."

Timmy cued the band and they played the song, and just as they finished, the crowed erupted in applause, cheering, and whistles.

"Thank you!" said Timmy.

the Sun Rays then went backstage.

"That was great, you guys." said Sunny.

"Thanks." said Rox. "And Timmy, you totally ace that bass. Yeah! That could be your nickname, the Ace of Bass!"

"Ace of Bass." Timmy said. "I like that. Has a nice ring to it."

"Sure does." said Sunny.

"Hey, they're about to announce the winner!" said Doodle.

They looked and saw that indeed, one of the judges was about to announce the winner.

"And the winner of the Friendly Falls Singing Competition is...Sunny & The Sun Rays!" said the judge.

Sunny and her friends cheered.

"We won, we won!" said Rox. "And all thanks to you, Timmy!"

"Nah, it was nothing." said Timmy. "So, who's up for a celebratory dinner at Pizza Planet?"

"Count me in!" said Doodle.

"Sure." said Sunny.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Rox.

"Sounds good to me." said Blair.

With that, the friends all left in the Glam Van for Pizza Planet, proud of their success with their new member.

**The End**

* * *

*RHCP=**R**ed **H**ot **C**hili **P**eppers (but a lot of you may know that already)


End file.
